leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS105
/ |title_ja=VS ドーブル |title_ro=VS Doble |image=PS105.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=9 |number=105 |location=Violet Gym Goldenrod City Goldenrod Radio Tower New Bark Town |prev_round=The Ariados up There |next_round=How Do You Do, Sudowoodo? }} or (Japanese: 'VS ドーブル ' VS ) is the 105th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Violet Gym, Falkner is appointed the new Gym Leader of the Violet Gym. The Pokémon Association Chairman asks to fix the Pokémon Storage System in return for appointing Falkner. Falkner expresses concern that his appointment may have caused problems for the Pokémon Association, but Bill assures him that it is not his fault and mentions a of his that is taking the Gym Leader exam as well. The Pokémon Association member hands Falkner the and explains the duties of a Gym Leader, while Falkner wonders where is. Gold arrives at the outskirts of Goldenrod City and comments on the beauty of the city at night. Because he has no money, he chooses to rest for the night outside of the city. Then, a appears and paints Gold's face, waking him up. Gold chases after the Smeargle, using Aibo's tail to trip it, and Exbo's flame to stop it in its tracks. His attempt to finish it off with fails when Smeargle covers his face with paint. Hiro sees Gold and offers him a spot on his show, "Pokémon Talent Round-Up". Gold eagerly accepts the offer, happy to make money and to have a chance to meet DJ Mary. While in the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Gold sees the Smeargle that attacked him and attempts to go after it. He ends up interrupting an interview between Mary and Whitney. Meanwhile back in New Bark Town, Joey tries to listen to the radio, only to hear Gold and Whitney arguing. The show is taken off the air as Hiro scolds Gold and Whitney for potentially ruining it. A staff member barges in and tells Hiro that they are getting calls by the hundreds, which Hiro assumes are all complaints. However, the staff member explains that the calls are all positive, and many ask for the two Trainers to battle. Gold and Whitney agree to the fight, and Hiro decides to create a special about the match. The match between Gold and Whitney follows Pokémon Battle race rules, following a path from Goldenrod City to the road sign, with battles being allowed as well. Since the program is sponsored by Miracle Cycle, Gold and Whitney must use bicycles from their shop, causing Gold to complain about being unable to use his skateboard. Instead, he removes the handlebar from his bicycle and puts it on his skateboard, allowing Gold to use his skateboard and advertise for Miracle Cycle. The race begins and Whitney instantly orders her , Mil Mil, to use on Gold. Hiro tells the vans to move into position, so they can keep up with Gold and Whitney. However, van three is unable to go any further because of an odd tree in the way. Major events * Falkner is appointed as the Gym Leader of the Violet Gym. * walks in on DJ Mary's show. * The race between Gold and Whitney begins. Debuts * Whitney Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * (silhouette) * * (fantasy) * * Professor Elm * Falkner * Whitney * Joey * DJ Mary * Hiro * Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon * (Poli; 's; silhouette) * (Saur; 's; silhouette) * (Snor; 's; silhouette) * (Gyara; 's; silhouette) * (Aero; 's; silhouette) * (Aibo; 's) * (Polibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * (Sunbo; 's) * ( 's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Falkner's) * (Falkner's) * (Falkner's) * (Mil Mil; ) * (Smea-Smea; DJ Mary's) * (Trainer's; silhouette) * (Trainer's; silhouette) * (later 's; disguised) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Goldenrod City is mistakenly called Cherrygrove City. * In the Chuang Yi version, the is referred to by its Japanese name, the Wing Badge. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Smeargle |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 105 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS105 fr:Chapitre 105 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA105 zh:PS105